The use of metal caskets possessing a gasketed seal for the lid to the casket body has become increasingly popular for above ground entombment (mausoleum). However, studies have shown that the forces at work during body decomposition in mausoleum entombments are so powerful that relatively high internal gas and vapor pressures develop with time. This pressure will eventually become so severe that rupture will occur at the weakest location forcing fluids and liquids out of the casket onto the mausoleum floor. This is aggravated by the formation of droplets on the metal itself that results from condensation of moisture vapor that takes place at night when temperatures drop to low levels.
Some manufacturers simply rely on the gas pressure build up to "burp" or vent at a weak spot around the gasket. The problem with this approach is that the gasket may be forced out of location and position by compromising if not destroying the integrity of the seal.